


Studs

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is going to eat Blair alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studs

Studs  
Peja's Quick Improved Challenge  
Author/psuedonym: Patt  
Category: humor  
Date: December 5, 2004

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Petfly still owns these boys. But I own their bodies. And what fine bodies they are. So there, Petfly. I make no money from this. 

Notes: Thank you for the new Challenge, Peja. 

More notes: Words that needed to be used in the drabble. Latex,  
gingersnaps, Yogurt, thundering storms, studs, leather

Warning: m/m Silly

Summary: Jim is going to eat Blair alive. 

(Blame Peja.)  
***********************************************************

 

  
Studs  
Peja quick improve challenge  
by Patt

Jim and Blair were lounging in front of the television, both of them, almost asleep. Jim looked over and wondered why two studs were lying here instead of up in bed, having fun.

"Chief, feel like fooling around?"

"I always do, but forgot the damn latex."

"We could do other things, right? Let me get some food and bring it up. I'll meet you up there."

Blair ran up those stairs and thanked goddesses for giving him this man. He stripped his clothing off quicker than a speeding bullet.

Jim showed up with a tray of food. "Jim, what are you doing with Yogurt?"

"I'm putting it on you and eating, licking and sucking it off. Got a problem with that?" The smile he gave Blair almost made the poor younger man come. 

"No problem, man. Ohhhhhhh... That's cold, man. Don't stop."

Jim laughed sexily as he began his fun. Every time he licked all of the Yogurt off, he would dip the carton onto Blair's dick once more. 

"Jim, I'm really close."

"Not yet. We're not done yet." Jim got the gingersnaps out of the bag and began to crumble them on top of Blair's dick. 

"You're so weird. Who would have thought you would use Yogurt and gingersnaps to make me come?"

"You haven't come yet, love."

"I'm so close. Let me come now, babe." Blair begged making Jim hornier by the moment. 

Once Jim was done eating the cookies and the Yogurt, he climbed off and got a leather belt. He proceeded to tie Blair to the headboard. Blair only thought Jim couldn't do anything more to make him come. He was wrong. 

"Chief, I think we're all right to go bareback. I need to be inside of you." Blair shook his head in the affirmative, so Jim prepared him and slid in for the loving of Blair's life. As the thunderstorm hit overhead, both men came with a yell. 

"Chief, I'm never going to be able to watch the weather channel without a boner."

"That's nothing, I'm never going to be able to eat my lunch at work again without a boner. I eat Yogurt almost every day when we don't go out."

"You complaining, boy?"

"Not at all. Want to do it again?" Blair laughed. 

Jim went and got more Yogurt and cookies and hoped he was going to be the one getting eaten this time. Oh yeah, life was good. Life was fun. Life was fucking exciting with Blair Sandburg. 

Upstairs Blair was thanking those goddesses again for giving him Jim. He made life fun, sexy, fun, good, great, exciting and fucking hot. 

Yes, these studs were made for each other. Thank those goddesses. 

End: Studs


End file.
